


NFWMB

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [16]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, always love the trope violent with the world but soft with each other, and that is just so them and i love it, descriptions of injuries and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben gets the shit beat out of him and Alex cleans him up.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	NFWMB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> If any of you thought I was done with this au, well you thought wrong. I love this au too much to leave it for too long. 
> 
> Gifting to the lovely felineladyy because I wanted to give them something soft and nice.
> 
> Title obviously from the Hozier song.

Alex stopped working, and placed his hand on his gun at the sound of the door opening, but released it when he realized it was just Ben. He glanced up as Ben entered the room, and he looked like he had a pretty fucking terrible night. Split lip, cheek, and eyebrow, bloody nose, bruises on his knuckles and forming on his chest (visible due to his normally mostly unbuttoned shirt also being ripped further open), and a slight limp.

“What the fuck happened?”

Ben sat down heavily, wincing as he did so. “Ran into the D’ville gang, caught me by surprise.”

Alex made a face, “Still mad about Brian?”

“Yep.” Ben still managed to pop the p even with the split lip, it was honestly rather impressive. 

Alex got up, grabbed a bowl of warm water and a few towels. and pulled his chair up to Ben who had been staring off into space since he sat down. He gave Ben a couple paracetamol, which he took without hesitation, only flinching slightly at the movement. 

Alex dipped the cloth in the water, and proceeded to clean Ben up. He started from the top to work his way down, gently wiping away the blood and dirt. At least one of the members of the gang must’ve been wearing a ring with how badly Ben’s face got cut up, which was honestly just rude. You bare fist it, or if you actually want to do serious damage you wore brass knuckles, rings were just bad manners. Now, to be fair, Alex _had_ done it (on more than one occasion), but they had deserved it. This was simply unbefitting for professional rivals. 

Most of the cuts weren’t too bad, but the eyebrow was gonna need a stitch or two, and would likely leave a neat little scar through Ben’s eyebrow, which he’d be pissed about at first, but Alex knew he’d end up loving it once it healed over. Alex finished cleaning Ben’s face before grabbing the sewing kit, and the vodka to sterilize the needle and thread. 

“You good?”

Ben grimaced when he realized what Alex meant, “Yeah, just fucking do it.”

Despite his disgruntled tone, Ben closed his eyes, and went completely still for Alex, making it easier to do the three stitches needed right quick. Alex allowed his hand to linger on the wound free area of Ben’s jaw, thumb brushing just under the deep bruise forming around that eye. Ben sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Just a little bit more, then you can rest.” 

Ben nodded, and Alex removed his hand to grab a new cloth to wipe down Ben’s chest, getting rid of the blood that dripped all over it, and the dirt from what looked to be at least a few boot marks. _Christ_ , the D’ville’s really took the piss out of him. Ben sucked in a breath through his teeth when Alex tested his ribs, which in his not so professional opinion had at least a couple of bruises, but nothing cracked or broken. 

Lastly Alex took Ben’s hands in his own, by the look of it, Ben had gotten in a good few hits of his own, but between being caught by surprise, and outnumbered eight to one, without the use of a weapon with long reach was poor odds indeed. 

When Alex was satisfied, he helped Ben up, out of his clothes, and into bed. Ben’s shocked expression when Alex got in with him was priceless. 

“Don’t you still have shit to do?”

“Yes. But I haven’t had a break in… well to be honest I couldn’t tell you when, and making sure you’re comfortable is more important at the moment.” 

“Wow. Note to self, to get you to fucking rest, I just need to get the shit beat out of me. Good to know.”

“Fuck off.” Alex replied fondly as he helped Ben get comfortable, tucked in against him. 

The thing Alex didn’t tell Ben was that he needed to get away from all the day to day work that was necessary to bolster his budding empire so he could do some mental planning and rearranging. Alex would need to find a way to punish the D’ville’s for this sooner rather than later. He had always planned to take them out at some point, bad for business to have such a chaotic gang running around unsupervised. 

He gently ran his hand through Ben’s hair, helping him relax enough to sleep. Yes, Alex thought, he might have just the perfect plan to destroy them for hurting what was his. It’d make the perfect lesson for others who thought they could bring down Alex through Ben. 

He was a force to be reckoned with, and Alex would make sure that everyone knew it.


End file.
